


She's From the City of Angels (Fell for the Girl That's on TV)

by DuskenDreams (From_Dusk_to_Dawn)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/From_Dusk_to_Dawn/pseuds/DuskenDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You will never guess who they booked for your next love interest.”</p>
<p>Lexa is a rising actress on a post-apocalyptic tv show whose world gets turned upside down when a certain someone gets cast in her show.</p>
<p>The not-at-all-meta-what-are-you-talking-about Clexa celeb AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You will _never_ guess who they booked for your next love interest.”

 

Lexa rolled her eyes.

 

“I assume you’re going to tell me Raven.  Although I’d be interested in how you know since I’m going in for chemistry reads tomorrow.  Hardly set in stone.”

 

Raven tapped her forehead cheekily.  “I know people.  Trust me.  It’s a done deal.  And _seriously_ you are not the appropriate level of excited for this.”

 

Lexa sighed.  “Does it matter?  It won’t stop our fanbase from shipping Alibury anyway.  No matter what Bellamy or I say about it never happening.”

 

“I know because I go _way_ back with her.  And I’m sure it’ll be obvious in the chemistry read.  You two are going to be _explosive_ ; I know it.”

 

“Please tell me that’s not your way of saying you’re going to blow something else up on set.  I can only make so many excuses before they fire you Reyes.”

 

Raven waved her hand dismissively.

 

“Please.  I’m the best tech in the business.  And they know they’re _lucky_ to have me.”

 

Lexa rolled her eyes at the arrogance.

 

“Don’t give them any more reasons to fire you Raven.  You’re the only person who properly appreciates my sarcasm.  I’d hate to find a replacement for you.”

 

“Aw thanks Lexa.  Knew you loved me.”

 

“...so?”

 

“So what?”

 

“So are you going to tell me about my throwaway love interest or not?”

 

Raven’s mouth dropped open.  “...throwaway?!  I’m definitely not telling you with that attitude.”

 

“Raven…” Lexa warned.

 

Raven stuck her tongue out.  “Nope.  You’re just going to have to wait for the readthrough.”

 

“...I hate you sometimes.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

_____

 

Lexa sat at a table tapping her foot impatiently.  She knew she had gotten into the chemistry readthrough early, but her partner for the scene was officially ten minutes late.  Whoever they were, they were not winning any points with her.

 

Lexa sighed, dropping her head to the script in front of her.  What kind of name for a character was ‘Elyza’ anyway?  They couldn’t have just spelled it the normal way with an ‘i’?  


There was a flurry of activity in the hallway and Lexa had just lifted her head when the door burst open and a blonde burst in, panting heavily.

 

“I am _so_ sorry!” she exclaimed, still trying to catch her breath, “I accidentally went to the other lot.  Did you know that they all look remarkably alike?”

 

The blonde looked up, running a hand through her hair and smiling charmingly at the room.

 

Holy shit.

 

Lexa swallowed.

 

Raven was an asshole for not telling her and allowing her to be properly prepared.  As soon as Lexa saw her again, Lexa was going to strangle her with her bare hands.  They hadn’t just cast a _girl_ as her next love interest.  No.

 

They cast _Clarke Griffin_.

 

_____

 

The chemistry had been electric right from the start.  Lexa had a feeling the chemistry read was really a formality, and who could have blamed the execs?

 

Clarke was well-known for having chemistry with just about everything that moved.  And Lexa?  Well, Lexa had been harboring a crush on Clarke for far longer than she’d been a celebrity herself.  Which Raven had known from one incredibly drunken night of confessions.  That bitch.

 

If the pleased faces around the room were anything to go by, it was practically a done deal.  Damn Raven for being right.  There were a few other actresses coming in, but Lexa doubted they were being considered all that seriously.

 

“Thanks guys!” cheered Jackson, the casting director.  

 

Lexa slumped slightly, closing the script in front of her and cracking her neck, trying to avoid eye contact with Clarke.  Every time she so much as looked at her, she was back in her childhood home, feeling so _terribly_ gay about rising teen star Clarke Griffin.  Lexa reminded herself that she wasn’t that awkward teenager anymore.  And that Clarke was just another co-worker.

 

“Hi!”  The voice of Clarke Griffin echoed right next to her.  “Clarke.  I thought I'd come properly introduce myself.”

 

Lexa surveyed her with cool eyes, mentally thanking the gods for the fact that she was renowned for her ability to keep an impassive face under pressure.

 

“You're the one that they want to cast as my love interest.”

 

Clarke faltered and then grinned.  “Well I hope so.  But they haven't cast it yet.”

 

Lexa scoffed lightly.  “Please.  They'd be fools not to offer it to you.”

 

Clarke’s wide smile didn't diminish.  “Do you think so?  Well thank you for saying so!”

 

Lexa shrugged a shoulder.  “It's the truth.”

 

“It's reassuring to hear it from someone whose opinion matters.  They're always so tight lipped about these things.”

 

Lexa pressed her lips together, trying not to be affected by Clarke’s presence. “If you'll excuse me Clarke, we have a few more read throughs.”

 

“Oh. Oh yeah of course.  Well I hope to see you around Lexa.”

 

Lexa nodded and turned away.  Well.  She had survived her first encounter with Clarke Griffin, professionalism intact.  

 

_____

 

It hadn’t even been close.  The last actress had barely been out the door, before the staff had unanimously decided on Clarke.

 

Kane, their showrunner, turned to Lexa to confirm.

 

“Well Lexa?  You’re the one who will have to work most closely with whoever we cast.  What did you think of the actresses?”

 

Lexa resigned herself to having to constantly work to maintain her professional facade instead of dissolving into a massive puddle of gay.

 

She sighed.

 

“Call Clarke Griffin.”

 

_____

 

 **alibury5evr:** OMG DID U GUYS SEE THEY CAST CLARKE GRIFFIN

 

 **bellamyurmyhero:** nooo!  y can’t they just accept that alibury needs to be togehter?  bellamy doesn’t need another love interest!

 

 **missanniefoerester:** guys calm down she’s a big actress she’s prbly just a stepping stone and this is just a guest star role!!!

 

 **bellamyurmyhero:** ur probably right annie but omg stop nooooo

 

 **alibury5evr:** this is totally alibury’s season i can feel it!

 

_____

 

 _[unknown number] (3:04 PM):_  Hey it’s Clarke!  I got your number through your agent and was wondering if you wanted to rehearse?  We have the table read together next week!

 

Lexa blinked.  

 

She was living in a world where she had Clarke Griffin’s number.  Where Clarke Griffin _wanted_ her to have her number.

 

If someone had told her that five years ago, she’d have laughed in their face.  If the evidence wasn’t in front of her this very instant, she’s not sure she’d believe it _now_.

 

Well.

 

She saved Clarke’s number and tried not to think too hard about it.

 

 _Lexa (3:07 PM):_  Yes we probably should.  Perhaps this weekend?

 

 _Clarke (3:08 PM):_  Works for me!

 

_____

 

Clarke was...unfairly perfect.

 

From the moment she’d shown up on set (where they’d agreed to meet because it would be good for Clarke to familiarize herself with the set anyway), Clarke had looked stunning, like she’d stepped straight off the pages of a magazine.

 

Meanwhile, Lexa had barely managed to tame her hair and thrown on a pair of sunglasses to hide the bags beneath her eyes.

 

But if Clarke had been merely beautiful, Lexa could handle it as long as she pretended she wasn’t talking about her longtime celebrity crush.  She was _enormously_ gay, but at least being in Hollywood had immunized her somewhat.  Pretty girls were everywhere.

 

No the bigger problem was that Clarke was all kinds of wonderful.  She’d shown up with two cups of coffee, one with soy milk, two sugars, and an extra shot of espresso--exactly the way Lexa liked it--because she’d apparently been thoughtful enough to ask someone how Lexa took her coffee.

 

She handed it over with a smile and a, “as a thanks for showing me around,” and Lexa tried not to react when their fingers brushed.

 

Lexa thought she succeeded, but she’s not sure.

 

Clarke proceeded to have the gall to be unfailingly polite, exceedingly intelligent, and too witty for her own good.  On top of that, she was enormously generous scene partner and Lexa found herself making all kinds of mental notes just to keep up with her.

 

So yeah.

 

Clarke.

 

Unfairly perfect.

 

If anyone asked Lexa how America’s sweetheart lived up to the name, Lexa would have to begrudgingly admit she was all that and more.

 

“Lex!”  Clarke was laughing and Lexa was mesmerized.  “Lex come help me with these!”

 

Lexa moved to help Clarke with the bags of Chinese they’d ordered to set, flushing a little at her absentmindedness.

 

She’d been more than a little enamored with the way that Clarke had vigorously declared that ‘salads were rabbit food’ and she ‘wouldn’t be caught dead eating something solely for appearance’s sake.’  It’s a refreshing change from most people Lexa meets in Hollywood.

 

Equally charming was the way she blushed and backtracked, saying she wouldn’t judge _Lexa_ if Lexa wanted to eat a salad.

 

But Lexa hadn’t.  She worked out far too much to subsist on nothing but salads anyway; she needed protein.  

 

When Lexa had said as much, Clarke sighed out a ‘thank _god_ ’ before promptly asking how Lexa felt about Chinese.  

 

“The food, not the people,” Clarke clarified with a laugh.  

 

So damn charming.

 

Which led them to here.  

 

Clarke had long kicked-off her shoes and was comfortably spearing into some Sesame Chicken.

 

“God do you do everything perfectly?” she teased, motioning to Lexa’s use of chopsticks.

 

Lexa popped another piece of broccoli into her mouth and raised an eyebrow.  “It’s the most efficient way to eat Clarke.  Or should I keep dropping my food like you?”

 

Clarke stuck her tongue out, but promptly dropped another piece of chicken and sighed.  “Well _sorry_ we can’t all meet your standards.  Who cares as long as I can eat?”

 

Lexa smirked a little, “doesn’t look like you’re having too much success with that.”

 

Clarke whacked her lightly on the arm for that comment and concentrated on spearing more food.

 

“Here just… put one chopstick between these two fingers… like this,” Lexa motioned to her hand.  “And then hold the other one just like… yes that’s right.”  She nodded at Clarke, who’s scrunching her face, trying to follow Lexa’s directions.

 

“This feels so unnatural,” Clarke huffed.

 

“You get used to it.”

 

When Clarke finally grabs a piece of broccoli using the _correct method_ , she grins widely and pumps her fist a little.

 

She should not be so adorable with a grease-smeared mouth and a little bit of broccoli in her teeth, but Lexa can’t help thinking that she wants to kiss Clarke.

 

Lexa is so utterly screwed.

 

_____

 

Clarke’s first day on set causes something of a stir among the crew.

 

They’ve had guest stars before, and the show has been doing pretty well for itself, amassing a pretty loyal following, that’s only grown exponentially since the first two seasons went up on Netflix.  But Clarke is by far the most high-profile guest they’ve ever had and everyone wants to meet her.

 

Clarke is gracious through all of it, charming everyone she meets with ease.

 

The only real kerfluffle was when Raven came out of nowhere, yelling, “Griffin!  Get your ass over here!”

 

Clarke took it all in stride, crossing the room quickly to hug her friend hard, nearly barreling them both into Lexa, who’d been standing next to Raven and nearly had her eardrum blown out by Raven’s yelling.

 

Clarke straightened when she noticed Lexa, and sent her a grin.

 

“Hey Lexa!”

 

Lexa sent her an awkward wave.

 

“Have you met my friend Raven?”

 

Raven scoffed.  “Excuse _you_ Griffin.  You might be Miss Congeniality, but this is _my_ set and I know how to make friends.”  As if daring Clarke to dispute her words, Raven threw an arm around Lexa’s shoulders.  “Lexa loves me.”

 

Lexa tossed Raven a confused look because they’re friends, but they don’t really do the _touching_ thing.

 

Clarke just laughs.  “Okay Raven, don’t make her uncomfortable.”

 

Raven glared, but she does release her grip on Lexa.  “We _are_ friends.  Tell her Lexa!”

 

Lexa smirked.  “Sure we are Reyes.”

 

Raven sent her a mock-affronted look.  “The next time you need to hide from Indra, don’t expect me to help.”

 

“I am a consummate professional.  I would never hide from my agent.”

 

“Sure Foerester.  Sure.”  Raven leaned over and stage whispered to Clarke, “she hides from Indra at least once a week.”

 

Clarke stifled a laugh.

 

Lexa glared at Raven without heat, before she heard her name being called into hair and makeup.

 

“I’ll get you back for that Reyes,” she calls as she goes.

 

Raven flipped her off in return and Clarke’s giggle followed her as she leaves.

 

_____

 

One thing Lexa absolutely did not expect is how much _fun_ it is to film with Clarke.

 

Filming days are always long.  She gets into hair and makeup early in the morning (usually cursing Bellamy’s spoiled ass; he usually can come in an hour or two later damn him) and then she’s usually on set until late into the night.  She knows she shouldn’t complain because the tech people get there even earlier but… early morning calls suck even if other people have it worse.

 

Their show has more than a few action scenes and she tries to do as many of her own stunts as possible--despite the fact that sends Kane into conniptions over his stars potentially getting hurt, it’s something she and Bellamy are both adamant about--so her day is pretty jam packed.

 

She would never really _complain_ because she loves her job and she is a professional.  But usually by the seventh or eighth take, she’s a little fatigued and the scene has lost some of it’s lustre. She appreciates Kane’s thoroughness and dedication to detail because god knows she agonizes over the same types of things, but it doesn’t mean it doesn’t exhaust her.

 

She and Bellamy have always had an easy camaraderie.  She appreciates his seriousness and dedication to the craft.  They’re not best friends, but it works for them.

 

But Clarke.  Clarke is a whole other ballgame.  

 

Clarke shows up bright and early with an easy smile and a cup of coffee to placate Lexa--she gets the order right; she _always_ gets the order right--and then sits quietly, a comforting presence next to Lexa as she slowly wakes up, hair and makeup happening around them.

 

Lexa finds herself looking forward to those early morning makeup hours where she’d once dreaded them--she became an actor to _act_ and she knows that looks are part of the lifestyle but god she’d do away with it if she could--because just Clarke’s presence is a bit of morning sunshine.

 

It only gets better as the day goes on.

 

Clarke seems to have the uncanny ability to know when Lexa is feeling tired or worn out.  She’s always ready with a smile or a gentle touch or an offering from the craft services table.  

 

They fall into a friendship as easy as breathing.

 

Clarke offers her coffee and Lexa offers Clarke her jacket when Clarke inevitably gets cold.

 

(“Clarke it’s fifty-five degrees out, how are you cold?”

 

“I spent my whole life living where it’s seventy.  It’s not my fault!”)

 

All in all, it’s a good system.

 

And if Lexa spends a little too long staring at Clarke’s lips while they’re on set, well.  Their characters are heading towards a love story.  She’s only doing her job.

 

_____

 

_An interview with TVmag by Harper Monroe_

 

HM: Clarke, there’s been a lot being said about you joining tv after having spent practically your whole career in film.  Why this show?  Why now?

CG: I still love film, I do.  But there are so many exciting stories being told on tv these days.  And The Wanted is one of my favorite shows to watch!  Of _course_ I wanted to join them.

 

HM:  Can you tell us anything about your character?

CG: Of course!  I play Elyza Lex.  Elyza’s a total badass and is making her way through life in a post-apocalyptic world.  She doesn’t think she needs anyone and she’s independent as they come but when she runs into Lish, (Alicia Clark played by Lexa Foerester) they find themselves needing one another for a bit.

 

HM: So are we going to see your character get any on-screen action?

CG: [laughs] Well I’m not one to kiss and tell!  But I certainly wouldn’t rule it out of the equation.

 

HM: So no confirmation that you’re being brought in as the new love interest for Bradbury Bell (played by Bellamy Blake)?

CG: No confirmations, no!  I love Bellamy’s work though.  I worked with his sister Octavia on _Trapped_ and she was fabulous.

 

HM: Have you worked with him at all?

CG: Not yet, no!  I’ve only filmed a couple of episodes.  I’ve gotten to work with Lexa though, who’s just the most lovely, talented human being.

 

HM: People say she was robbed of an Emmy nomination last year.

CG: She totally was!  She’s so young, but she’s as talented as they come and works harder than anyone on set.  I feel like genre shows always get ignored at the Emmys.  But if she doesn’t get nominated this year, I’ll riot myself!

 

HM: Do you have any other projects in the works?

CG: Nothing I can talk about with you right now.  [winks]  But ask me again in a few months!

 

_____

 

Lexa woke to a banging on her trailer door.  She grumbled, rubbing her eyes.  

 

It’s Sunday and she has off.  Why on earth is she being woken up?

 

“Lexa you little shit open the goddamn door!”

 

Anya.

 

Lexa groaned, but reluctantly stood.  If she tries to ignore Anya, Anya will only keep bothering her till she answers.

 

“What?”

 

Anya smirked in front of her.

 

“We haven’t seen each other in a few weeks you asshole.  Your schedule isn’t _that_ bad.  Come on, we’re getting brunch.”

 

“You woke me up for _this_?”

 

But Lexa reluctantly changed.  She glanced at her reflection in her mirror.  Very just-woke-up chic.  Well.  At least she’s not an A-lister.  She can probably get away with it.

 

She snagged her trusty sunglasses off her dresser and opened the door again.

 

Anya was no longer alone.

 

No, Anya was amiably chatting away with someone.  Anya was _never_ amiable with people.  What was going on?  But then, the woman in question turned her head and... _oh._

 

It’s Clarke.

 

Who can resist Clarke?

 

“Hey Grumpy Pants!” Clarke grinned, “I was just chatting with your cousin here.”

 

“This one,” Anya butt in, “said she was coming over to run lines with you.  And I told her that you _both_ clearly work too hard and invited her to brunch.”

 

“ _Anya_ …”  Lexa’s tone was low and warning.  Anya and Lexa have a fairly good relationship for cousins, but Anya found it all too amusing to meddle with Lexa’s life when it suits her.  Which is pretty much always.

 

“Lighten up Lexa,” Anya said, “learn to live a little.”

 

_____

 

Brunch was a highly stressful affair.

 

Anya spent almost all of it regaling Clarke with stories of Lexa’s youth.  So _what_ if she threw up on a world class director’s shoes?  She was _two_.

 

But of course, Anya is not only older and wiser.  She’s been in the entertainment industry for far longer than Lexa.  Even if she sticks mainly to modeling (and more recently as a judge on a reality competition), Anya’s knowledge of the business far outstrips Lexa’s who basically had her breakout role with this series.

 

It’s a little unfair.  Anya’s her cousin.  Clarke’s her costar.  Lexa is the bond that welds the two together.  She’s known both of them far longer than they’ve known each other.  And yet because they’ve both been in the business for forever, they know enough mutual contacts to really get the conversation flowing.

 

The way she and Clarke trade stories and gossip about insiders (they get into a particular heated discussion about who the most misogynistic man in all of Hollywood is and they both have so many stories it _should_ be straight up depressing if not for the way Anya makes light of it all) should make Lexa feel left out.  But somehow she doesn’t.  

 

Lexa supposes it’s another one of those magical Clarke Griffin properties.  The looks Clarke shoots her every so often seem to invite her in, to make her feel like she’s part of a conversation that she’s not participating in at all.

 

And Lexa is somehow content to just watch Clarke talk animatedly, eyes sparkling with delight.

 

After, Anya pulled Lexa aside to say she “approves” or whatever the hell that means.

 

Then loudly to Clarke, “take care of this kid.  She’s a bit of a handful, but I can’t always be around to do it.”

 

“I’m not a kid!  I’m 27 years old!”

 

“Right.  A kid.”

 

Clarke just laughed at their antics and smiled at Anya.  “I’ve got her.”

 

Anya nodded appreciatively before mussing Lexa’s hair “seriously how old are we?” and wandering off in the other direction.

 

Clarke nudged Lexa’s shoulder with her own.

 

“Well that was interesting, wasn’t it?”

 

_____

 

 **alibury5evr:** so excited seeing @realmizgriffin on #thewanted!!!!

 

 **missanniefoerester:** agreed!  @realmizgriffin and @foerester47 were soooo good together

 

 **bellamyurmyhero:** yeah as long as she doesn’t ruin my alibury ship, I’d love for @realmizgriffin to stay on forever!

 

 **alibury5evr:** I miss alibury together tho!  i know they got separated but it’s weird seeing them split up!!

 

 **aliburylvr:** agreed!  when do @foerester47 and @betterblakesib have scenes together again??

 

_____

 

“Clarke.”

 

“Oh hey Lex.  I was just coming to find you.  What’s up?”

 

“Have you read new script we got?”

 

“No.  What’s with the face?  Do we finally get reunited with Bradbury and the others or are we still on our own in the post-apocalyptic wasteland?”

 

“They kiss.  O-our… our characters do.”

 

“Oh!”  Clarke smiled at Lexa, “that doesn’t bother you, right?  You’re not bothered by the thought of kissing a girl on screen?”

 

“ _Bothered?!_  Clarke, I’m _gay_.”  Lexa shot Clarke a bewildered look.  It wasn’t the most common knowledge in the world since she hadn’t dated since Costia, but it was still fairly obvious.  Her dress-down attire consisted mostly of beanies and plaid shirts.  She was a walking stereotype and totally comfortable with it.

 

Clarke didn’t blink.

 

“What does that have to do with comfort in kissing on screen?”

 

Lexa chewed it over.

 

“No I guess… okay.  Well.  I’m not bothered.  Are _you_ bothered by kissing a lesbian?”

 

“Wouldn’t be the first time I had,” Clarke winked.  At Lexa’s non-plussed face, she clarified, “I’m bi.  I’m cool with kissing girls.”

 

That… was news to Lexa.  

 

“Oh.  Cool.”

 

Lexa winced internally.  Amongst her lamer replies surely.

 

“Yeah.  Cool.  So do you want to lay some ground rules?”

 

Lexa blinked.  “Ground rules?”

 

“Yeah.  Like what are you okay with?”

 

“Umm…what?”

 

Clarke just stared at her completely unfazed.

 

“Are you going to get upset with me if I stick my tongue down your throat in the scene?”

 

“Oh.   _Oh_.”  Lexa could feel her face flushing and fought to remain impassive.  “No that’s… fine.  I am only concerned with the authenticity of the scene so if you believe that’s what your character would do, then that is acceptable.”  There.  That didn’t sound too eager, did it?  “And you?  What are your boundaries?”

 

Clark hummed.  “No if you’re all in, I’m all in too.  Whatever feels authentic to the scene.  I trust your judgment.”

 

Lexa fought the urge to bite her lip.  She had basically just been given carte blanche to kiss Clarke Griffin.  Clarke Griffin her celebrity crush.

 

No.

 

Professional.

 

“Right…” Lexa rubbed the back of her head.  “Is that… all?”

 

Clarke shrugged.  “Well do you want to practice?  I doubt they’ll ask during the read through, but we’re shooting pretty soon after.”

 

Lexa would deny it if asked, but she totally squeaked.  “I don’t think that’s necessary.  It’s a first kiss.  It’s meant to be awkward.  We can wing it that day.”

 

“Suit yourself.  Alright I’ll see you on set Lex!”  Clarke gave her a little backwards wave and was gone.

 

Lexa breathed out a sigh of relief and slumped.

 

Shit what was she going to do?

 

_____

 

“And we don’t know where Brad or Morgan or any of them are!  They could be dead!   _We_ could be dead!  I don’t know how you can be so calm about this!!”

 

Alicia collapsed in on herself, the weight of the last few days finally taking its toll.  She curled inward, looking pale and frightened.

 

Elyza reached out a hand, slowly so as not to startle her.  She stroked the line of Alicia’s jaw, then tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.  Her thumb resumed its careful stroking of Alicia’s cheek.  

 

“You’re right,” she murmured, “we don’t know.  But there’s nothing we can do for them right now.  And worrying won’t help anything.  So we take it one day at a time.  One foot in front of the other.  That’s all we _can_ do Lish.”

 

Alicia took in a shuddering breath.

 

Elyza, sensing that Alicia wasn’t going to stand anytime soon, took a seat next to her on the ground.

 

“You accuse me of living recklessly from moment to moment.  It’s true.  I live my life on the dangerous side.  But if I’m going to die in a zombie apocalypse, you can be damned sure I’m going to live with as few regrets as I can manage.”

 

“Yeah?” Alicia muttered, “and how’s that working for you?  Trapped, hungry, alone in a cave?  Probably going to die any day now?”

 

Elyza smirked.  “Yeah.  But I figured I’d regret it for the rest of my days if I didn’t rescue the pretty girl taking on the zombie apocalypse with nothing but a baseball bat.”

 

Alicia finally turned, facing Elyza.  She paused, weighing her words, weighing whether she really wanted an answer.

 

“Do you regret saving me now?”

 

“Never.”

 

Elyza’s words rang with absolute confidence and no hesitation.  The sheer force of her conviction took Alicia’s breath away.  This thing that had long been bubbling between them came simmering to the surface.

 

Elyza’s eyes darted to Alicia’s quickly.  She understood Alicia’s tells intuitively, seemed always to know exactly what she was ready for.  There was a nervousness lurking there, but Alicia nodded slightly.  She wanted this.

 

Elyza smiled and leaned in, cupping the back of Alicia’s neck.

 

“Stop me if you feel uncomfortable,” Elyza murmured, before slowly closing the gap and capturing Alicia’s lips.

 

The kiss was soft, just a gentle brushing of lips.  Elyza pulled back after a moment and Alicia’s eyes flew to hers.

 

There was a moment of understanding that passed between the two, before Alicia was leaning forward, fusing them at the lips again, arms flying up to bury themselves deep within Elyza’s hair, anchoring herself there.

 

Elyza opened her mouth, welcoming Alicia’s assault, tongue quickly seeking entrance to the other girl’s mouth.  Alicia moaned in response, pressing closer until she was practically straddling the other girl’s lap.

 

“ _God you’re sexy_ ,” came Elyza’s whisper.  Alicia blushed in response, clearly flustered by the flattery.  

 

“Shut up and kiss me.”

 

“Yes ma’am.”  Elyza shot Alicia a goofy smile and Alicia shuddered a little at the way her accent rolled over the vowels in the word.

 

They both leaned in and met in the middle, tongues sliding wetly across one another.

 

“ _CUT!_ ”

 

Clarke and Lexa sprung apart, red-faced and panting slightly heavily.

 

“Holy shit girls that was incredible.  Can we take five?  Maybe send them to makeup for some touch-ups?  Set up for a wide shot!  And watch that boom mic; it was almost in frame!”

 

Clarke grinned.  “Wow Lex.  You were totally right about winging it.  That was amazing!”

 

Lexa shot Clarke a weak smile.  “Please.  That was at least as much you as it was me.”

 

Clarke shimmied into her makeup chair.  “God I can’t wait for everyone to see it.  They’re gonna _freak_.”

 

_____

 

 **missanniefoerester:** OMG!  was not expecting that AT ALL

 

 **aliburylvr:** nooooooo y do they hate alibury so much?

 

 **alibury5evr:** I heard that @betterblakesib and @foerester47 hate each other plz confirm!

 

 **bellamyurmyhero:** god I miss season one...

 

 **hollsteinholdsmyhart:** ahhhhh this was amazingggggg

 

 **missanniefoerester:** right??? what are they even called?  elycia? lexark?  they’re so hottt

 

 **hollsteinholdsmyhart:** lexark?  okay I hate rps but have you SEEN the bts shots???

 

 **missanniefoerester:** omg I wonder if lexark happened because of CLEXA

 

 **hollsteinholdsmyhart:** ahhh don’t get my poor little gay hopes up!

 

_____

 

_An interview with Lexa Foerester and Clarke Griffin by Harper Monroe_

 

HM: Wow.  Just wow.  I can’t even.  I was _not_ expecting that.

CG: [laughs] It was a good surprise, I hope?

HM: Definitely!  That was hot!

LF: Thank you.  We hoped it would be well-received.

 

HM: Did you two know from the beginning that you were going to be playing love interests?

LF: I was told something of the sort, yes.  The chemistry read they had us do definitely had a romantic vibe to it.

CG: [laughs] Obviously the reason I said yes to the role is to be Lexa’s love interest!

 

HM: I know a lot of people were expecting Elyza to be Bradbury’s new love interest.

LF: I think that’s just the heteronormativity that continues to pervade society.

 

HM: So can you confirm there’s no love triangle in the works?

LF: I can’t confirm anything since _I_ don’t even know what the writers have planned for this season.

CG: We’re just getting the scripts as we go!

LF: Right.  But I have to say that as a queer woman, I really hope we get the chance to just explore this relationship.

HM: Fans are calling them Lexark.

LF: Right.  Lexark.  Because I think it’s so empowering to see two powerful kickass women in a relationship free from having to have a male interloper.

CG: Agreed!  Besides, who _wouldn’t_ want to spend more time kissing that face? [gestures to Lexa, laughing]

 

HM: My readers will kill me if I don’t ask at least once.  Are you two an item?

LF: We’re not.

CG: But never say never!

 

HM: Okay last question.  Anything you can preview for the midseason finale?  Or even for when the show picks up in January?

LF: A lot of things are really coming to a head in next week’s finale.  Tune in to find out!

 

_____

 

“Was that really necessary?”

 

“What was that Lex?”  Clarke was distractedly flipping through pages of their latest script.

 

“All of _that_.  The flirting during the interview.”

 

“What?”  Clarke glanced up.  “Oh come on.  It’s all in good fun.”

 

“It’s...highly unprofessional.  Besides that, you’re leading fans on.”

 

Clarke shrugged.  “I didn’t say anything that wasn’t true.”

 

Lexa blushed.

 

“Besides,” Clarke continued, “would you rather I deny the rumors?  We’d just look guilty.  If I joke about it, most people will see it for what it is.”

 

Lexa blew out a breath.  “Yeah I guess.”  She frowned.  She didn’t really know _what_ to think.  Was there really a best answer?

 

Clarke huffed and shuffled over on the couch until she was pressed side-to-side with Lexa.

 

“Lex.  Relax.”

 

Lexa bit her lip.  “I just want to make sure I’m being professional.  It’s important to me.”

 

Clarke set her script down and looked up at Lexa.  “Okay.  But I think being professional, especially on set, is important too.  That doesn’t mean we can’t sometimes have fun.”

 

“No.  Other people might be able to, but I can’t.”  She shifted a little away.  It was hard to think clearly when Clarke was so deliciously pressed against her.

 

Clarke shifted closer.  “Okay I’ll bite.  Why Lex?”

 

Lexa sighed and dropped her head back, staring hard at the ceiling.  “You know who my dad was, right?”

 

“Gustus Foerester,” Clarke murmured, “he was one of the greatest actors of our time.”

 

Lexa sighed.  “Yeah.  Dad was… Dad was special.”

 

She sat silently for a moment, awash in memories.  “I could’ve easily started my acting career when I was a kid.  But Dad always wanted me to go to school and figure out what _I_ wanted, not just to follow in his footsteps.”

 

Clarke made a small humming noise in acknowledgement and snuggled in closer.  Lexa gave in to the comfort she was providing, and wrapped an arm around Clarke’s shoulders.

 

“I don’t want handouts in this industry just because of who Dad was.  I want everyone to believe I’ve _earned_ everything I’ve gotten.  I went through all the hoops.  I went to acting school and let myself work my way up.  And everyone believes I earned it because I work hard enough and stay professional enough that anyone who meets me knows it to be true.  I need to be more professional than other people to prove that I earned this.  It’s harsh, but it’s how I’ve gotten to where I am.”

 

“I mean… I can’t speak to that because neither of my parents were in this industry.  But Lex...I love acting.  And I have so much _fun_.  And I’m not saying you _can’t_ still be professional, but...shouldn’t acting be about more than just professionalism?  Don’t we deserve more than that?”

 

Lexa sighed.  “Maybe we do Clarke.  Maybe we do.”

 

_____

 

“That’s a wrap folks!  Thanks for all your hard work and we’ll see you in January!”

 

Lexa only gave herself a few moments to say a few courtesy goodbyes before making a break for her trailer.  

 

“Lex!  Lex wait up!”

 

Lexa turned just in time for Clarke to come barreling into her.  

 

“ _Oof_.”

 

“Sorry!” Clarke said sheepishly.  “I just wanted to know what you were doing over our break!”

 

Lexa rubbed at the back of her neck.  “Don’t know.  Probably seeing Anya.  Catching up on some Netflix.  Reviewing some scripts.  That sort of thing.”

 

“Oh.  Well I…” Clarke looked uncharacteristically nervous.  “I’m having a bit of a holiday get together.  Not a big thing, just some friends.  And I was thinking maybe you could come?”

 

Lexa raised an eyebrow.  “I don’t know any of your friends.”

 

“That’s not true!  Raven’s coming.  And Octavia might drag Bellamy if she’s not bringing Lincoln.  You can invite Anya.  Please?”  

 

Clarke threw in a pout for effect.

 

Clarke did not need a pout.

 

Lexa would have said yes anyway.

 

“Ugh fine.”

 

“Great!” Clarke beamed at her.  “I’ll text you the details.”

 

Clarke lingered for a moment longer, shifting slightly on her feet, as if debating something with herself.

 

Lexa was content to wait her out.

 

“I...have a good break Lexa.”

 

Clarke came in hesitantly to hug her and Lexa let herself relax into the hug, wrapping both arms fully around Clarke.

 

Clarke sighed and sunk into her embrace. After a moment, she pulled back, but did not let go.

 

“I've really loved working with you Lex.  It's been a few of the best months I've ever had on set,” she murmured.

 

Lexa swallowed.  “I...feel the same.  You are wonderful to work with.”

 

Clarke stayed there a beat, just scrutinizing Lexa’s eyes.

 

Lexa watched her eyes drop to Lexa’s lips and linger there.

 

Fuck it.

 

Lexa leaned in slowly, angling her head just slightly so their noses wouldn't bump.

 

Clarke froze, staring at her with wide eyes.

 

At the last moment, Clarke turned her head so Lexa was left brushing her lips against Clarke’s cheek.

 

Hastily, Clarke disentangled them.

 

“So yeah. Have a great holiday. Make sure you keep in touch. Don't be a stranger!”

 

And with that, Clarke was turning and walking--hell, practically half running--away.

 

Lexa blew out a breath.

 

 _Fuck_.

 

______

 

 _Clarke_ (4:42 PM):  you're still coming to my party, right??

 

 _Lexa_ (4:44 PM): I said I would, didn't I?

 

 _Clarke_ (4:45 PM):  just making sure!  I miss your face!!  :)

 

What the fuck Clarke.  

 

Lexa didn't know what to think. Clarke was patently ignoring their little moment.  Which Lexa assumed was for the best.  It would just be awkward at work otherwise.

 

But did she have to keep giving Lexa so much hope?

 

No, but of course.

 

America’s sweetheart was doing just that...being sweet.

 

Lexa kind of wished she wouldn't.

 

______

 

“Anya _please_.  You have to come.”

 

“Why do I have to come to see your girlfriend?”

 

“She's not my girlfriend.  She's just a friend.  Who invited me because she was being nice. And I don't want to seem rude after I basically said yes, but I don't know anyone there!”

 

“I thought you said your mechanic friend was going to be there.”

 

Lexa grimaced.  “Technician.  She'd probably punch you in the face for calling her a mechanic.  And I can't just hang on her arm all night!”

 

“But you can hang on mine?”

 

“Anya you know _everyone_.  We’ll probably get two feet in the door and you’ll see someone you know.”

 

Anya huffed.  “Fine.  But don't say I never did anything for you.”

 

“Thank you Anya.”  Lexa got a grunt in return and knew not to say anything else, to just take the victory graciously.  

 

Lexa bit her lip.  Next problem.

 

“What should I wear?”

 

“ _Fuck off Lexa_.”

 

Right.  

 

It had been worth a shot.

 

_______

 

“Lexa!  You came!”

 

If Lexa had had any reservations that the invitation had been kept out of politeness, Clarke dispelled them at the door, immediately enveloping her in a warm hug she tried not to enjoy too much.

 

“Hi Anya!”  Clarke smiled.  “Good to see you again!”

 

No hug, Lexa noted.

 

“Yeah, you too Griffin. If you'll excuse me, I see an old friend I need to catch up with.”

 

Lexa shot Anya a pleading glance, but her cousin merely smirked and slid past her.

 

“Well come on then,” Clarke said.  “Here let me take that.”

 

Lexa relinquished the bottle of wine that she'd been carrying like a shield and Clarke looped an arm through hers.

 

“Here let me drop this off…”

 

Lexa followed Clarke into the kitchen still entangled with her.

 

“Okay come on I'll introduce you!”  Clarke steered them back out into the living room. “So you know Raven already.  That's Jasper and Monty, they're lighting and sounds guys.  Miller is Monty’s boyfriend, he's not in the business.”  She pointed each of them out in turn and then pivoted them towards the couch.

 

“Harper, Monroe, Wells…”

 

“Octavia!” Clarke exclaimed loudly “and her boyfriend Lincoln if they'd _stop making out_ for a second…”

 

The man in question sheepishly pulled away.

 

“Guys, meet Lexa.”

 

Octavia blinked at then, before breaking out into a wolfish grin.  “You're the one half the Internet ships with my brother,” she smirked.

 

Lexa tried not to squirm under her scrutiny, lifting her chin slightly.  “What of it?”

 

“You're not into him are you?”

 

The question caught Lexa off guard and she laughed.  

 

“What?  What's so funny?”

 

“Octavia, I'm a lesbian.”

 

“Besides, why would she want Bell when she can have me?” Clarke chimed in.

 

Octavia's eyes darted back and forth between the two of them before she gave Lexa a wide grin. “Great as long as you have no interest in making out with my brother, we can be friends,”

 

Lexa laughed again.  “Yeah no chance of that; sorry.  I'm very _very_ gay.”

 

Octavia shrugged.  “You can never be too certain.”

 

Clarke grinned at them all.  “You know what this newfound friendship calls for?”

 

Octavia grinned back, a sneaky gleam in her eye.  “I think I do.”

 

Lincoln groaned.  “We are not college students guys.”

 

Octavia shrugged, “yeah but we’re hot twenty-somethings. We might as well live up to the reputation.”

 

Lexa’s brow furrowed. “You've lost me.  What are we doing?”

 

Clarke and Octavia turned to her, grinning, “shots!!”

 

_____

 

Lexa was… pleasantly buzzed.  

 

Somehow one round of shots had turned into three and then...well.

 

Lexa’s hand had always had a drink in it thereafter.  

 

She was currently slouched on the couch, talking amiably with Raven, who was comfortably curled in the arm chair.

 

“Lexaaaaa” came a voice to her side.

 

Lexa turned just in time to end up with a lap-full of Clarke Griffin.

 

“Oops.  Tripped.” was Clarke’s only statement on the matter, before she threw her arms around Lexa’s neck and snuggled closer.

 

Beside her, Raven snorted and excused herself.  

 

Lexa focused on the blonde in her lap, who seemed entirely too content to stay there.

 

“Clarke?”

 

Clarke hummed happily and shifted closer.

 

Lexa huffed a laugh.  Clarke was adorable like this, all drunk and cuddly.  But she couldn't stay in Lexa’s lap all night.

 

“Come on you drunk,” Lexa said affectionately.  “Let's get you to bed.”

 

Clarke cracked one eye open.  “Are you going to be there?”

 

Lexa laughed. “No. I have my own comfy bed at home.”

 

Clarke grumbled.  “Not as comfy as mine I bet.”

 

“Nevertheless Clarke,” Lexa smiled, amused, “I do have my own.  Which I'd like to get back to.  Just as soon as we get you to bed.”

 

“Nope.” Clarke replied, popping the ‘p’ in the word. “You make an excellent cushion.  I think I'll keep you.”

 

Lexa rolled her eyes, and swung both her legs to the ground.  After testing it slightly to ensure she was sober enough to do this, Lexa shifted Clarke in her arms, and stood with a grunt.  

 

“Clarke where's your bedroom?”

 

Clarke just mumbled slightly and shook her head.  Lexa sighed.

 

“Raven,” she called, “help me get Sleeping Beauty here to bed?”

 

Raven waved her off. “Relax you can handle it.  Her room is just down that way.”

 

Useless. All of Clarke’s friends were useless.

 

Shifting slightly to make sure her grip on Clarke was secure, Lexa made her way down the hall, nudging the room Raven had pointed to open.

 

Carefully, she set Clarke down on the bed.  Or tried to at any rate. Clarke clung to her neck stubbornly, like a koala.

 

“Clarke let go. I'm going to get you comfortable so you can sleep, okay?”

 

“I'm already comfortable,” she grumbled, “I'm always comfortable with you.”

 

“And that's very sweet of you, but you'll be more comfortable in bed.  So why don't you just let go of me…”

 

“But if I let go, you'll leave.”

 

“That's the idea, yes.”

 

Clarke blinked her big, blue eyes at Lexa.  “Then no.  You're staying right here.”

 

With a surprising show of strength for someone who couldn't manage to _walk_ a minute ago, Clarke yanked them both backwards, pulling Lexa off balance so she tumbled onto the bed, straight on top of Clarke.

 

Lexa blinked, slightly disoriented.  Great.  So she was slightly more drunk than she thought.

 

She hovered above Clarke, trying to get her bearings straight.  

 

Clarke clearly had no intention of letting her.  Using one hand to grip Lexa's shirt and pull her down, Clarke surged up to meet her, lips colliding with intensity and heat.

 

Lexa's mouth dropped open in shock, and Clarke took the initiative to sweep her tongue into Lexa’s mouth.  For a moment, Lexa lost herself in the delicious nature of this _thing_ that had been building between them for some time.

 

And then she came to her senses.

 

With a gasp and a Herculean amount of effort, Lexa wrenched herself backwards.

 

“Wait wait wait.”  She panted slightly and glanced down. Big mistake.  Clarke was lying beneath her, chest heaving and hair skewed, looking deliciously kissable and pouting at her with hurt shimmering in her eyes. Lexa wanted so badly to kiss that hurt away. But no. Stay strong.

 

“You're drunk Clarke.”

 

“So?”

 

“ _So_? So you wouldn't be doing this if you were sober.”

 

“No,” Clarke admitted and _damn_ that stung Lexa’s pride. With a wince, she pulled herself off of Clarke.

 

“Well there you go,” she muttered, preparing to flee the scene.

 

The sound of Clarke's voice stopped her in her tracks.

 

“But I'd be thinking about it.”

 

Lexa turned halfway back around as Clarke averted her eyes, whining into her pillow.

 

“Why did you have to be an actress?  You could've been _anything_ but an actress.”

 

Lexa frowned. “I don't--what?”

 

Clarke sighed.  “Too drunk for this conversation.  Ask sober Clarke.  She knows.”

 

Lexa stared at the blonde, now an unmoving lump, face mashed into her pillow, with incredulity.

 

“You’re not even going to remember this conversation when you’re sober.”

 

The lump groaned.

 

“Han’ me a pen.”

 

Lexa blinked, but stumbled to the desk and fished out a pen, handing it to the outstretched arm.

 

Clarke huffed and turned enough so that she could scribble.

 

“There,” she announced, thrusting her arm out for Lexa to see, “not gonna forget.  Happy?”

 

Lexa squinted.  She made out the words ‘Lexa,’ ‘kiss,’ and ‘talk’ which she supposed was the gist of it.

 

“Ecstatic.”

 

“Great.  I’m sleepy now.”

 

Lexa laughed softly.  “Okay.  Get some rest sleepyhead.”

 

_____

 

Lexa was curled up on her couch, slightly hungover, watching a history documentary when her doorbell buzzed.

 

No one she knows could be buzzing her--and Anya would have just waltzed in--so it’s likely a mistake.  She ignored it and hoped it would go away.

 

No dice.  Not a minute later, the doorbell buzzed again.

 

Obviously they’re not going away.

 

She wandered blearily over, groaning at the effort of getting up.  She threw open the door, ready to berate whoever is on the other side, when she stopped short.

 

“Clarke.”

 

Clarke stood there, biting her lip, shifting lightly on her feet.

 

“Um… hey Lexa.  Can I come in?”

 

Lexa moved to the side, blinking at the intrusion.

 

Clarke sat on the couch and Lexa perched hesitantly on the other side, flicking her show off.

 

Clarke grimly held her arm out.  The writing was slightly smudged, but still legible.

 

“I remember.”

 

“Oh.”  Lexa had nearly forgotten.  Or repressed perhaps.

 

“And I owe you an explanation I guess.”

 

“That… would be appreciated.”

 

Clarke sighed.  “Right.”  Clarke glanced upwards, seemingly contemplating where to begin.  The silence made Lexa want to fidget, but she forced herself to stay still.  Clarke finally turns to look at her.  

 

“Do you read any of the gossip rags?”

 

Of all the things Lexa was expecting, this was not it.

 

“...no.  I’m afraid I don’t.”

 

Clarke cursed quietly under her breath.  “Right.  Of course you don’t.  The only time in my life it would be easier for someone to have read them and of course they haven’t.”

 

“I...sorry?”

 

Clarke huffed.  “So a while back I was seeing this other actor.  Finn Collins.”

 

Lexa tilted her head.  “Oh I've seen some of his work. I didn't know you two dated.”

 

“We were briefly engaged,” Clarke admitted.

 

Lexa nods slightly to show she's listening, but otherwise doesn't respond.  

 

“When we first started dating, everything was perfect.  We were excited and in love and hiding our relationship from the press was our favorite game to play.”

 

Clarke pressed her lips together, until they formed a thin line.

 

“It was good for a while.  Even after the press found out it was okay.  Things got amped up a bit, but it was okay…” she sighed, lost in thought for a moment.  “Life was going really well for the both of us.  Finn had just booked a role as a regular on Spacewalker that was gaining a lot of critical acclaim and I’d just released The Sky Princess which was pulling in really good money.  It was great.  We were happy.  We thought everything was going to be perfect forever.”  She paused for a moment.  “And then we got engaged.”

 

Clarke bit savagely into her lip and Lexa resisted the urge to soothe that hurt away.  Now was not the time.

 

“I guess we thought it would be the same when we got engaged.  That nothing had really changed.  But everything suddenly got magnified by like a hundred thousand times.  We were already ballooning in the public spotlight, but somehow the rock he put on my finger skyrocketed us into the public consciousness.  Flarke was the the hottest new thing.”

 

“Hollywood tore us apart,” Clarke sighed. “We were two rising actors who were hot and interesting and the press wanted every little detail.  We couldn't go anywhere without being hounded.  We were the ‘it’ couple of the season.  Apart we maybe had a chance of going undetected.  But together?  We could be going to the grocery store and we'd get photographed.”

 

The pain in Clarke’s voice was palpable at this point.  Lexa reached out and grabbed her hand, trying to offer what small comfort she could give.  Clarke gave her a small smile in return.

 

“We took to hiding in our apartment.  We couldn't go out to dinner.  Couldn't go to the movies.  Couldn't go on dates.  We started fighting a lot.  It was just a terrible way to live.”

 

Clarke won't look Lexa in the eye anymore, instead opting to fiddle with Lexa’s fingers.

 

“Everybody feels bad for me.  He cheated on me so I was the victim and he was the scum.  And I guess that’s true to some degree.  But honestly… I didn’t even feel anything when I found out.  I was so numb to it all that I couldn’t even muster up the ability to be upset.  By the time it happened well...we were over long before that.  The cheating didn’t break us apart.  The press did that just fine.”

 

Clarke looked at Lexa now, tired and a little broken.

 

“So do you see why I'd rather not do that again?  I like you Lexa.  I like you a _lot_.  But two actors is just recipe for heartbreak.”

 

Clarke crumpled then, composure all but destroyed.  Lexa moved to gather her up in her arms, rocking them slightly, soothing her.

 

Lexa bit her lip.

 

“I'm...sorry you went through that Clarke. I really am.”

 

Clarke tucked her head under Lexa’s chin.

 

“Why did you have to be an actor?  You could have been anything _but_ an actor.”

 

She shuddered a little, nuzzling into Lexa.

 

“I like you so much.  So, so much.”

 

Lexa tightened her hold.  “Clarke I can't make you not feel these things. Much as I wish I could.  I’d take all your hurt if I could.  But I'd rather have a little time being happy with you and get my heart broken, then never have anything with you at all.”

 

Lexa pulled away.

 

“I won't pressure you.  But now all my cards are on the table.  What's next is completely up to you. I'll accept it either way.  I won't hate you for saying no.”

 

Clarke was silent for a long moment.  Then in a voice so small Lexa almost missed it, she murmured,

 

“Can I have some time to think about it?”

 

“Of course Clarke.  It takes as long as it takes.”

 

_____

 

Things aren’t exactly normal after that, but they go back to as normal as possible.  Which Lexa supposed under the circumstances is for the best.

 

Clarke had a habit of texting Lexa whenever.  Sometimes it's a picture of her coffee cup and a ‘miss you despite your terrible taste in coffee’ and sometimes it's just some random thought she had like ‘why do you think people park in driveways and drive in parkways?’

 

Lexa always answers.  It would be impolite not to and she doesn't really want Clarke to stop.  But she keeps her answers relatively succinct and she won't initiate.  She won't pressure Clarke into giving more than she's able.  If Clarke wants this, she has to want it.  Lexa's willing to wait for her to make up her mind.  

 

Lexa spends the rest of her break catching up on Netflix and reviewing some scripts.  They'll have some time in the summer before shooting resumes if they get picked up for another season and she wants to make the most of her time.  If she can take on a small film role to raise her profile, she will.

 

Anya invited her to a small New Years Eve party.  Knowing Anya, “small” is probably not an accurate word.  But Lexa doesn't exactly want to spend New Year's Eve alone and feeling mildly sorry for herself.  

 

So she picked out a dress and made a little effort with her makeup just so she won't look out of place when she shows up.

 

She's just slipped into her shoes when her doorbell rang.

 

In a stunning show of deja vu, it's Clarke.

 

“Oh thank god you're here.”

 

Lexa shook her head fondly.  

 

“You know I do have a phone?  You've texted me before.  You could warn me before showing up one of these days.  Or at least check to make sure I'm home.  If you were ten minutes later you would've missed me.”

 

“Right, right…”  The way Clarke muttered the words tells Lexa she's only half-listening.  Lexa would be more offended if Clarke wasn't so clearly checking her out.  

 

“Was there a reason you came to my door Clarke?  Or did you just intend to come stare at me?  If the latter, you do know there are like a million pictures of me online right?  You didn't even have to leave your house.”

 

“The pictures don't do you justice.”  Clarke flushed slightly a moment later, seeming to only register what she’d said after she said it.  But she didn’t take it back.  

 

Lexa felt her own cheeks blush in response.  

 

After another awkward moment, Clarke straightened.  

 

“Right sorry.  I just--I haven't seen you in a while and you look _amazing_.  Not that you don't always I just…”  Clarke shook herself. “Right. I had a reason for coming here. Can I come in?”

 

“By all means,” Lexa said, gesturing inside.

 

Clarke stepped past her into the foyer, pausing to look around.

 

“You have a nice place.”

 

Lexa stepped in after her, ignoring the fact that Clarke had been there before, and taking Clarke's cloak with a muttered, “thanks.”

 

“I won't stay long.  I just...it’s New Year's Eve and I couldn't stop thinking about you and how much I _missed_ you and I didn't want to start my year without having seen you and I realize now that's a little stupid because the next year hasn't started yet.”

 

Lexa watched Clarke fiddle slightly with her fingers, gaze averted.

 

Lexa reached for her, entangling their fingers.

 

“We can fix that you know.”

 

“Fix what?” Clarke murmured distractedly.

 

“Not seeing me in the new year.  You can come with me to Anya's party.”

 

Clarke blinked, as if the thought had never occurred to her.

 

“You'd take me?”

 

Lexa nodded at her. “Of course Clarke.  We're friends.  I like seeing you too.”

 

Clarke shook her head slightly.  “You're too good for me Lex.  You deserve better.”

 

Lexa inhaled sharply.  “Well that's for me to decide, isn't it?”

 

“But I'm keeping you in limbo while I try and convince myself that this will be okay.”

 

“It takes as long as it takes Clarke.  I told you.”

 

Clarke bit her lip and then laid all her fears out on the table.  “But what if I'm never ready?”

 

Lexa shrugged, even as her heart clenched at the thought.  “We don't need to figure it out right now Clarke.  Come with me to the party.  Let's enter the new year happy and worry about it later.”

 

She stood and offered Clarke her hand.  Clarke looked like she was debating with herself for a moment, but eventually she took it.  

 

When they arrived at Anya's, the party was well underway.

 

After greeting Anya (who shot Lexa a look that Lexa pointedly ignored) Lexa let a now smiling Clarke grab them a couple of shots.  After a few drinks, she found herself loosening up and smiling as well.  

 

Lexa let Clarke pull her to the dance floor.  Clarke grinned, shimmying this was and that and waggling her eyebrows in a way that had Lexa laughing.  

 

A few minutes to midnight, the music slowed and couples started pairing off to dance.  Lexa turned to leave the dance floor, but she was stopped by a hand.

 

She turned back towards Clarke who swallowed noticeably.  Hesitantly, she stepped into Lexa's space and wound her arms around Lexa's neck.

 

Lexa could feel her heart beat faster, the indefinable feeling growing.  She placed her hands delicately on Clarke's waist and tried to make sure she kept a respectable distance.  

 

After a few moments of swaying, Clarke stepped closer, pressing into Lexa.

 

“Relax Lex,” she whispered.

 

Lexa frowned.  “You’re making that rather difficult Clarke.”

 

Clarke sighed.  “Do you ever stop thinking?  Just be here with me.”

 

Lexa bit her lip, but wrapped her arms around Clarke and held her close.

 

They stood there, swaying, Clarke’s warm breath tickling Lexa’s neck as she dropped her head down.

 

“Why can’t life always be this simple Lex?” She murmured.

 

Lexa pulled her closer, finally giving in to the urge to revel in Clarke’s warmth while she still could.  She had the feeling that the spell would be broken at midnight.

 

“Because life is complicated and messy...but that it what makes it beautiful.”

 

Around them, the countdown of revelers began.

 

_59…_

 

_58…_

 

“I haven’t stopped thinking about it,” Clarke admitted, taking her head off Lexa’s shoulder to stare her in the eyes, “but I don’t know how to handle it.”

 

_47…_

 

_46..._

 

Lexa looked right back.  “We are who we have to be in order to survive Clarke.”

 

_35…_

 

_34..._

 

“I want more than just survival Lex.  I told you we deserve more than that.  Besides, I want _you_.”

 

_23…_

 

_22..._

 

Lexa studied Clarke closely.  “Clarke please be sure.  I can handle this.  But I’m not sure I could handle it if you decided against it after we decided to go all in.”

 

_11…_

 

_10…_

 

“I’m as sure as I’ll ever be Lex.  I’m terrified, but I want to start my year _right_.  I want to start it with you.”

 

Lexa studied her for a moment longer.  “Good enough for me,” she said, before she leaned in to kiss Clarke.

 

Around them, the room broke into jubilant shouts and cheers as revelers rang in the New Year.  Clarke and Lexa didn’t notice, too wrapped up in one another.

 

_____

 

They fell into each other as easily as breathing.  

 

Lexa thinks it maybe shouldn’t be this easy, but it just _is_.  They hang out at Clarke’s house and when Lexa needs something they migrate to Lexa’s house and they pretty much spend the next week hanging out with no one but each other.

 

It's lazy, it's calm, it's comfortable.

 

Lexa thinks she knew Costia for a year before they were this comfortable with one another.

 

But then Clarke Griffin is one of a kind.

 

Clarke, Lexa finds, is a _terrible_ cook.

 

(“I don't have time to cook Lexa!”

 

“You mean you were too lazy to learn.”)

 

But Clarke also, in a twist that baffles Lexa, is a superb baker.

 

(“You just follow the recipe Lexa!”

 

“Yes but that's what you do with regular meals too and you can't seem to manage those!”)

 

They watch a lot of tv, curled up on the couch together, swaddled in blankets and soft candlelight.

 

(“Lexa you have an obsession.”

 

“I can quit anytime I like Clarke!  Besides, candles are romantic!”)

 

They have sex more than is probably healthy, but neither of them cares.

 

(“ _Fuckkk_ , _oh fuck, fuck, fuck,_ baby god _stop_ I can’t _take it_ anymore.”

 

A smirk.  “So tell me, how many was that?”

 

Panting.  Silence.  And then,

 

“I lost track like an hour ago you asshole.”)

 

For a brief moment in time, they’re so happy that they forget the real world exists.

 

_____

 

 **hollsteinholdsmyhart:** did you SEE those clexa pictures???

 

 **missanniefoerester:** aren’t they on break from filming??  They’re so domestic!!!

 

 **clexastan:** CLEXA FOREVER

 

 **missanniefoerester:** they’re just holding hands and buying groceries and gahhhhhh

 

 **alibury5evr:** i mean they could just be friends guys…

 

 **clexastan:** o sure they are just the galliest of pals...

 

_____

 

When reality came crashing back down, Lexa found she was not prepared.

 

She woke up early, buried in the warmth that is her girlfriend’s arms.  Clarke made a sleepy noise of protest when Lexa got up to leave, but Lexa slipped a pillow into the space between her arms and Clarke settled easily enough, mashing her face into the new pillow-Lexa.

 

Lexa can’t help but feel a little heart-warmed at the sight.  Sleepy Clarke might be one of her favorite things in the world.

 

She gave herself just one more moment to admire her girlfriend, before giving a quiet sigh and slipping into her running gear.  Not even the beautiful Clarke Griffin can keep her from her workout routine.  Her earbuds slid in and the familiar opening notes of “Hot Blooded” flooded her ears.

 

She stepped out into the morning light, with only the faintest feeling of regret.  The faster she finished her run, the faster she can get back to Clarke.

 

It is perhaps the distraction of her music or the thoughts of Clarke that mean that it is not until halfway through her run that she started noticing how many paparazzi are around.

 

Paps have occasionally captured her jogging in the past, but since she always looks the same, they don’t generally care too much.  But all of a sudden there are more than a few of them out and about.

 

Once Lexa noticed them, she can’t stop noticing them.  And there are definitely more than usual.

 

The closer she gets back to her apartment, the more of them there seem to be.  It’s only once they start yelling things that Lexa understands.

 

“Lexa!  Where’s Clarke?”

 

Lexa breaks into a dead sprint.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was supposed to be two chapters, but the fluff in the middle got away from me. So now it's three. Shout out to @Marzos for pushing me to finish.

When Lexa bursts through her front door, she is breathing hard, red-faced and sweaty.  A sleepy grumble emanates from her bedroom.

 

Lexa takes a moment to try and compose herself, greedily inhaling lungfuls of breath.  She feels vaguely dizzy and her hand grapples for the fridge door before she manages to grab her water bottle and guzzle down half of it.

 

“Lexa?”  A soft voice pulls her from her mild hyperventilating.

 

Lexa’s head mechanically swings towards it.

 

Clarke is standing in the doorway of her bedroom with a blanket draped around her shoulders.  She’s barefoot and sleepy, rubbing her eyes with one hand before running a hand through still tousled hair.  Lexa’s heart melts.

 

“Hey,” Lexa murmurs, gliding over to Clarke and pressing a quick kiss to her forehead.  “Go back to bed.  I’m sorry I woke you.”

 

Clarke yawns and reaches for Lexa who dodges backwards.

 

“Clarke,” she laughs, “I’m all sweaty from my run.”

 

Clarke wrinkles her nose in response and Lexa just wants to lean in and kiss it away.

 

“So?”

 

“So,” Lexa grins, “whenever I come back from my runs, you complain that I’m sweaty and gross.  Let me take a shower and then we can snuggle, okay?”

 

Clarke mumbles something that sounds to Lexa like, “but you still smell good,” before reluctantly pouting and stepping back.

 

“I’ll be quick babe,” Lexa promises, before stepping past her and getting into the shower.

 

Lexa hums happily as she quickly sluices off the grime of her run.  Any morning with Clarke is a good one in Lexa’s opinion.

 

About halfway through her shower, there’s a _thud_ and Clarke’s strangled voice comes crashing through Lexa’s quiet contemplation.

 

“ _Lexa!_ ”

 

Lexa doesn’t even think.  Her hand has twisted off her shower and she’s grabbing a towel and running back into the bedroom before she’s even really had time to process it.

 

Clarke is sitting on the floor, tangled in their sheets, clutching her phone, fear in her eyes.  Those eyes shoot towards Lexa when Lexa comes careening into the room.

 

“Lexa they--”  Clarke’s voice cuts off and she lets out a strangled laugh.

 

“Clarke what...?”

 

Clarke is fighting back laughter and she covers her mouth to hide it.  At least the fear has receded from her eyes.  

 

“Lex you…” Her voice breaks, a giggle escaping.  “Lex you kind of still… have something in your hair.”  At this proclamation, she breaks, giggles giving way to a loud, ringing laughter.

 

Lexa dumbly reaches up to her hair.  Her hand comes away sudsy.  In her panic, she hadn’t finished rinsing it off.  She blushes.

 

But Clarke’s laughter is infectious and Lexa finds herself tentatively smiling anyway.

 

When Clarke finally recovers, she stands, untangling herself from the sheets and setting her phone on the nightstand.

 

She takes Lexa by the hand and leads her back towards the bathroom.

 

“Come on you spaz,” she says fondly, “let’s go wash out your hair.”

 

_____

 

Washing Lexa’s hair ends up being only a few minutes out of their hour-long shower venture which morphs into a two-hour long venture once their bedroom activities are included.  When Lexa finally collapses on the bed next to Clarke, she sighs, feigning a pout.

 

“Great.  Now I need another shower.”

 

Clarke laughs, slinging an arm around her and pulling her close.

 

“Later.  Make me food now.”

 

Lexa scoffs.  “Demanding, aren’t you?  You should have warned me about that before we started dating.”

 

Clarke’s eyes sparkle with laughter.  “You love it.”

 

Lexa hums in acknowledgement before finally shifting to get up.  Clarke’s arm tightens around her.

 

“Clarke,” Lexa laughs, “I can’t make you food if you won’t let me leave the bed.”

 

Clarke makes a noise of discontent.  “Fine.  I change my mind.  Stay here.”

 

Lexa laughs, but acquiesces, all too happy to turn back around and cuddle Clarke close.

 

Clarke hums happily, burrowing deeper into Lexa’s embrace.  Her breathing evens out and Lexa is almost back to sleep herself when she hears Clarke speak.

 

“Did you see the news about us?”

 

Lexa grimaces, but holds Clarke closer to her.

 

“I didn’t, but I ran into an absurd number of paparazzi on my run.  I surmised.”

 

Clarke sighs.  “Well we knew this was coming I guess.  We’ll get through this, right?”

 

Lexa presses a soft kiss to Clarke’s temple.  “Of course we will.”

 

_____

 

They go back to shooting on a Monday.  There’s a lot of whispering when they show up on set which sets Lexa’s teeth on edge.

 

Honestly, can’t anyone be professional about this?

 

Clarke gives her a reassuring smile and squeezes her fingers for a second.  Then, she clears her throat.

 

“Excuse me?  Hey guys,” she begins brightly, “I hope you’ve all had a _fantastic_ winter break.  I know I have!”

 

Lexa’s eyes sweep the crowd.  Clarke’s words elicit smiling.  It’s something Clarke just seems naturally good at.  People find her naturally engaging.

 

“So I’m sure you’ve all heard the rumors by now and we thought we’d clear them up right off the bat.”

 

Lexa supposes she should contribute so she steps up next to Clarke and speaks up.

 

“Yes, we are dating.  No, we do not anticipate this changing the nature of our work.  We are determined to remain professional about this.  We hope everyone can respect our wishes for privacy.”

 

Clarke smiles and gives Lexa a quick cheek kiss that leaves Lexa blushing.

 

“Yeah, that’s basically it.  She’s adorable and I couldn’t resist really.  Thanks for your attention guys.  Let’s all have a kickass second half of the season!”

 

She smiles and waves and there’s a light smattering of applause and grinning from their crew.  Lexa feels a slight swell of love for her cast and crew as they step back.  Everyone seems genuinely happy for them.  There are some good-natured slaps to her back and some money changes hands, but overall the whole thing goes very smoothly.

 

Lexa finds herself relaxing as the day goes on.  It helps that besides her the whole day is Clarke, her rock, fobbing off intrusive questions with her natural charm, like water off the back of a seal.

 

Raven too is something of a godsend.

 

Aside from her mildly embarrassing declaration when she first finds them that she “better be godmother to their first child,” she’s more than happy to rudely shut down any questions that Lexa feels uncomfortable with.

 

“This isn’t a peanut gallery asshole and they’re not your entertainment.  Go do your damn job!”

 

And once they start filming, people pretty much have to scurry off to their jobs anyway.

 

Which leaves Lexa and Clarke generally to their own devices.  During takes they are consummate professionals, of course.  But in-between while the crew scurries around resetting things… they can just _be_.

 

Lexa collapses onto her chair and Clarke comes to cuddle on her lap as they try to catch a few zzz’s.  Clarke snuggles into her chest as Lexa’s arms come up around her automatically, soothing away the stress of the day.  Lexa breathes deep and Clarke’s shampoo invades her nose and all is right in the world.

 

All in all, it’s as perfect of a first day back as Lexa’s ever had.  

 

______

 

_An interview with Lexa Foerester by Gina Martin for TVTube_

 

GM: Lexa, The Wanted has really blown up this season in the ratings.  To what do you attribute your success?

LF: Well, we certainly try to keep getting better and better every year.  But I think we have the fans to thank for a lot of that.  After the break last season, a lot of people got caught up on Netflix and then told all their friends.  The support has really been overwhelming.

GM: In a good way, I hope?

LF: Absolutely!

 

GM: There was a lot of talk about the Lexark (Alicia Clark and Elyza Lex played by Clarke Griffin) kiss before the midseason finale.  Would you say that contributed to the ratings bump coming into this second half?

LF:  Well, I don’t think it was that calculated.  But we felt that it was something right for the characters and made sense for the arc.

 

GM: A lot of people are wondering about how Lexark will be handled.  Especially given that Clarke Griffin is such a big movie star and is not scheduled for that many episodes.

LF: I don’t know yet certainly because we only just got back and I don’t have many scripts.  But as a member of the LGBT community myself, I would hope it’s handled carefully and with love.

 

GM:  Was Lexark always planned to happen or did it only come about due to your chemistry with Clarke?

LF: Oh, I feel like I’m disappointing fans with this answer, but we knew from the beginning that Elyza was always going to be coming in as a potential love interest.  But Clarke just blew us away with her audition.  We’re really lucky to have her.

 

GM: Is that you speaking on behalf of the cast or speaking as yourself?  We can’t help but notice a few pictures floating around of the two of you…

LF: No comment.

 

_____

 

“No comment Lexa, really?”

 

Lexa flushed.  “I don’t know!  I panicked!  We never decided if we were going to announce it to the world together or apart or what...”

 

Clarke gave her an amused look.  “Babe we announced it to the whole cast and crew the day we got back.  It’s more than official.  You can tell people.”

 

“You’re not… worried about the press?”

 

Clarke sighed.  “If we don’t say something, they’re going to get more and more intrusive because it looks like we have something to hide.  At least we can get out in front of it instead of having ugly rumors around.  Besides, I spent my time in the closet. I don't fancy doing it again.  They can call us gal pals over my dead body.”

 

Lexa pressed her lips together and nodded sharply.  “Okay.  Okay.”

 

Clarke gave her a concerned look.  “Do you want me to do it?”

 

Lexa pressed a kiss to Clarke’s temple.  “No.  You’re sweet, but we both know I have an interview scheduled for tomorrow.  I’ll do it.”

 

_____

 

“Welcome back to The After Hours Show.  I’m your host Callie Cartwig.  My next guest is a relatively fresh face to the acting game, but her name is a familiar one to us all.  Lexa Foerester stars in one of the hottest shows of the season, The Wanted, a post-apocalyptic survival show.  The show has been a ratings smash and a critical success; now in its third season, it shows no signs of slowing down.  Please welcome Lexa Foerester!”

 

The lights swivel to one side as the audience bursts into applause.  Lexa appears on stage in a smart dark red blazer, black skinny jeans, and heels.  She gives the crowd a quick wave and a small smile before giving Callie the appropriate kiss to the cheek and sitting down in the big chair by the desk.

 

Callie gives Lexa a smile.  “So Lexa,” she says leaning in, “so good to finally have you on the show!  It’s been how many years since I saw you last?”

 

Lexa smiles, settling comfortably in the chair.  “ _Please_ don’t start.”

 

Callie turns to smile at a camera.  “I’ve known this one since she was just a wee thing in diapers.  The stories I could tell you…”

 

“Miss Cartwig, I feel you have an unfair advantage here.”

 

“Now now.  None of this Miss Cartwig stuff anymore Lexa.  It’s always Callie here.”

 

“Right Callie.  Besides, if I remember, _someone_ accidentally lost me at one of my father’s parties.”

 

“That was one time!”  Callie chuckles.  “Okay, okay.  No teasing.  But really Lexa, you’ve grown up so wonderfully.  Your father would be very proud.”

 

Lexa’s eyes grow a little misty on screen.  “Thank you.”

 

“Okay enough of this mushy stuff,” Callie says, smiling gently, “so what’s this I hear about a new woman in your life Lexa?”

 

Lexa raises an eyebrow.  “Straight to the heart there Callie?  No warm-ups?  No softballs?”

 

Callie smiles.  “Might as well get the elephant in the room out of the way.  Besides, you’re among friends.”  She gestures to the audience.  “You’ll keep this a secret, just between us, won’t you?”

 

The audience roars back, hooting and hollering.

 

Callie grins victoriously, leaning in.  “So?  Don’t get shy on me now Lexa.  I’ve seen you in diapers.  Dish.”

 

Lexa rolls her eyes good-naturedly, but can’t help the small smile sneaking across her face.

 

“Well there is someone I’ve been wanting to talk to the world about… she’s so wonderfully talented and even though she gets recognition, I keep thinking that the world doesn’t realize how amazing she is.”

 

Callie couldn’t be leaning farther forward against her desk if she tried.  “This person wouldn’t happen to be blonde, would she?”

 

Lexa smirks.  “As a matter of fact she is.”

 

Callie is grinning now, fully tuned into Lexa’s every word.

 

“I’ve gotten to spend a lot of time with her recently and I just wanted to say here, just among friends…” Lexa leans conspiratorially towards Callie, “I love my dear cousin Anya very much.”

 

Callie’s jaw drops.

 

“That was absolutely cruel!”

 

Lexa is laughing now.  “Oh please.  You walked right into that.”

 

Callie pouts a little, but pulls herself together.  “Okay so you brought a clip with you.  Want to tell us what it’s about?”

 

“Oh Alicia and Elyza have been stranded in a cave, hiding out from the storm.”

 

“Great.  Here’s The Wanted.”

 

The clip cuts out and the camera comes back to Lexa and Callie, the audience still applauding.

 

“I’ve always loved that guitar riff,” Lexa smiles.

 

“Yes totally iconic.  That’s Bon Jovi, right?”

 

“Yes!  I’m pretty sure we blew our entire effects budget of the first season getting the rights to those six notes.”

 

“Well it certainly looks great now!”  

 

Callie’s eyes drift towards the audience.  “Okay we’re just about out of time.  Is there anything else you’d like to say before we go Lexa?”

 

Lexa smirks and looks the camera dead on.

 

“Clarke Griffin is the best girlfriend in the world.  Babe, I’ll see you soon.”

 

She blows the camera a kiss and the clip fades out on Callie gaping at Lexa for the second time in ten minutes.

 

_____

 

The fallout from the interview is relatively limited all things considered.

 

The paparazzi are unbearable for a few days and the crew have had to shoo more than a few of them away from set, but they stop bothering coming around their work when they realize that it's a post-apocalyptic set and therefore Clarke and Lexa don't change.  After two weeks of identical looking shots, even the most ambitious of the paps give it a rest.

 

That doesn't completely clear them once they're away from work unfortunately.

 

Clarke and Lexa make a game of it.  They've seen other celebrities do the same thing and honestly it's a bit genius.  

 

Whenever they spot a pap they've got a sign to hold up or a t-shirt asking people to support a cause.  Usually the Trevor project because Lexa has a weak spot for them, but sometimes others.  

 

Other than that, they stay in more than usual.  The relationship is new enough that they're happy to just have each other.  And the days they're shooting are long enough that the most they're usually up for is Netflix and chill.  Emphasis on the chill.

 

Lexa’s apartment is closer to set so most nights they end up there.  Lexa almost always falls asleep earlier, a fact Clarke teases her about relentlessly.  Lexa turns bright red at the teasing and always vows to stay up later, but the next night she still falls asleep first.

 

Lexa can't bring herself to tease Clarke in the morning when she's naturally up and Clarke is still grumpy in bed.  Clarke had gotten spoiled over break and now the early call times are brutal.  

 

Lexa learns that Clarke likes to wake slowly and her alarm makes her cranky so Lexa begins to budget a half hour just to wake her.  She starts by slowly rubbing her hands up and down Clarke’s arms, just tracing nonsensical patterns.  From there, she lets one hand wander to Clarke’s back, just lightly skimming.  By this point, Clarke has barely stirred, but shifts to bury her head into the crook of Lexa’s neck, still breathing deeply.  

 

Lexa pauses, lets Clarke re-settle.  If she moves too quickly now, Clarke will wake and be grumpy.  And that’s not what she wants.  Tentatively, she moves her other hand to Clarke’s back and slides the first to tangle into Clarke’s hair, combing through lightly.  Clarke hums in response.

 

She lets her fingers card through Clarke’s hair, before she gives in to what she’s been wanting to do for the past twenty minutes.  She kisses Clarke softly on the forehead.  Clarke’s brow wrinkles ever so slightly.  She soothes the worry away with her lips, and sprinkles soft, delicate kisses down the line of Clarke’s jaw then spreads to her nose, her eyes, her cheekbones.

 

Clarke is smiling slightly now and Lexa knows she’s completed the ritual just right.  She leans in just enough to bump noses with Clarke.  Clarke’s grin stretches and Lexa is sure she’s awake now.  She leans in to claim her prize.

 

The moment her lips touch Clarke’s, Clarke is alive, shifting to curl closer to Lexa, humming happily into her mouth.  Lexa lets the kiss linger, drinking in the beauty of the morning.  When she finally breaks the kiss, sighing happily, Clarke’s eyes blink open.

 

“Morning,” Clarke’s voice still has a slight raspy tone from having just woken up and it sends shivers down Lexa’s spine.

 

“Morning Sleeping Beauty,” she teases softly.

 

“Mm,” Clarke murmurs, sleep still chasing through her voice, “does that make you my Prince Charming?”

 

“Whatever you want Clarke.”

 

Clarke smiles wider, but Lexa’s not done.

 

“So long as you get out of bed.  Come on, we can’t be late.”

 

Clarke pouts.  “Two more minutes?”

 

Lexa fakes a stern look, but a sleepy pouting Clarke is enough to make even the strongest person buckle and she relents.

 

“Okay.  But _just_ two minutes.”

 

Clarke’s eyes take on a devious expression which immediately sets off alarm bells in Lexa’s head.  When she feels Clarke shift and a wandering hand start to move purposely downwards, Lexa captures it to head it off.

 

“Clarke.   _No_.”

 

Clarke looks like she’s about to challenge her, but eventually she sighs.

 

“What’s the point of waking up with you if you won’t even let me have my way with you?”

 

Lexa fakes outrage.  

 

“Is that all I’m good for?  To be your sex slave?”

 

“Yes.  And to feed me,” Clarke deadpans.  She relents a moment later.  “Okay no.  But come on Lex.  Think about how much better it would be if we _did_ start our days with a few rounds of mind-blowing sex.”

 

Lexa’s mind fills in the blanks without her meaning to.   _Damn_.  Images flood her mind as she tries to banish them.  The idea of slow, sleepy morning sex with Clarke...  She runs her hand through her hair, trying to stop the heat from flooding her cheeks.  If she wasn’t so damn responsible…

 

“I’m just saying babe,” Clarke says, before pulling off her sleep shirt to drop carelessly to the floor and heading to the bathroom.  Naked.  Lexa’s eyes widen.  Instinctively, she gets up to follow, but Clarke’s voice stops her in her tracks.

 

“Nope!  You had your chance this morning Lex.  You’re going to have to wait till tonight.”

 

Lexa groans, collapsing back against the bed.  She makes a mental note to start waking Clarke up an hour earlier.

 

_____

 

Lexa loves table read days.  There isn't the pressure of getting the perfect shot and the actors can just _be_.  And it's nice to do the script in the right order for once.  Get a sense of how the episode will actually play out for viewers.

 

It doesn't hurt that she and Clarke have taken to sitting next to each other and no one argues.  It means she can spend most of the day fingers entangled with Clarke.  Even when one of them wants to use their hands, their legs are brushing, quietly bumping under the table, a small reassurance.  The casual intimacy of the day makes her love table read days even more.  

 

They're on their lunch break when she runs into Bellamy.  They haven't seen each other much in recent months because their characters have been separated and Lexa is pretty much just shooting with Clarke.  

 

“Hey,” he says, giving her a slight head nod. “How's it been?”

 

She smiles politely back. “Not bad.”

 

“Not bad?  Foerester you went and got yourself a girlfriend and didn't even tell your co-star!”

 

Bellamy’s grinning at her and she can't help but return it.

 

“Yeah well.  With your big mouth the paps would've caught on a lot sooner.”

 

Bellamy mimes a gesture of hurt.  “You're killin’ me Foerester.”

 

“Just saying it like it is Blake.   _I_ wasn't the reason the confidentiality clauses in our contracts got way stricter.”

 

Bellamy snorts.  “Low blow.  I was drunk and you know it.”

 

She smiles, knowing she's won.  “All the same.”

 

They're silent for a moment, comfortable in the light banter.  

 

“I heard you met my sister.”

 

Lexa can't help the chuckle that escapes.  “Yeah.  Yeah I did.”

 

Bellamy eyes her suspiciously.  “She didn't tell you any stories did she?  Whatever she says, it's not true.”

 

Lexa smirks.  “Well now I know there are stories to ask for.”

 

Bellamy curses and Lexa decides to give him a break.

 

“She seems like a good kid.”

 

Bellamy puffs up at that. “She is, isn't she?”

 

Lexa smiles until Bellamy tosses her a wicked grin.

 

“You know she's claiming she helped get Clexa together?”

 

“I take that back about her being a good kid,” Lexa scowls.  “And how does she figure that?”

 

“She says she helped get you both smashed the night of Clarke’s party.”

 

“Well she's going to have to share.  Raven’s also claiming that title. They're both wrong, but they're both claiming it.”

 

Bellamy laughs. “It's good to see you like this Foerester.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“I dunno. Looser. Friendlier. Clarke is good for you.”

 

Lexa catches sight of Clarke on the other side of the room chatting to a sound guy and Raven, laughing at something.  The light catches her just right and Lexa feels like she wants to keep a picture of this moment forever.

 

“You have no idea,” she murmurs.

 

_____

 

“Clarke?”

 

Clarke hums from where she’s resting her head in Lexa’s lap, comfortably watching the tv in Lexa’s apartment.  “Yeah Lex, what is it?”

 

“I--I’m really glad you auditioned for the show.”

 

Clarke hums her assent.  “Yeah, me too.”

 

“And…”

 

Lexa pauses, trying to figure out how to voice the things her mind is trying to tell her to say.

 

“And?” Clarke gently prompts.

 

“And...I kind of hope Lexark lasts forever.  I love…it.  Working with you.”

 

3 words.  Much too soon.  But this… this Lexa could handle.

 

Clarke shifts so that she was looking Lexa in the eye and smiled.

 

“Me too Lex.  I told the producers as much.  I’m happy to keep playing Elyza as long as they let me.”

 

“You’d extend your contract and stay on?”

 

Clarke smiled.  “Of course Lex.  I love working with you too.”

 

Lexa leaned down to kiss Clarke gently on the forehead.

 

“Is it stupid to hope this lasts forever?”

 

Clarke smiled and sat up, twisting to rest her forehead gently against Lexa’s.  “Even if Lexark doesn’t last forever, that doesn’t mean _we_ have to end.”

 

Lexa laughed gently.  “You picked up on that, huh?”

 

Clarke grinned.  “You are an open book Lexa Foerester.”

 

Lexa grinned.  “But is it selfish to want Lexark to continue too?  I love working with you and Lexark is a really special couple and it’s fun getting to work with so many of our friends.”

 

Clarke smiled.  “Not so selfish at all.”

 

_____

 

Lexa knows Clarke is attractive.  She's sleeping with her for gods sakes.  So why is she still so goddamn _weak_ for her?

 

“Babe you need to stop that,” Lexa groans as Clarke reaches to adjust her outfit for the umpteenth time.

 

“I feel like I'm popping out of this,” Clarke complains.  

 

She's not wrong.  Their characters are supposed to be a little worse for wear after a run-in and their clothes have become a little strategically ripped.

 

In Lexa’s case, it's not so bad.  She's gotten away with a little extra time in the makeup chair for her fake lacerations and a few big tears in her usual attire. Mostly, she’s going to be on the ground bleeding out during the scene, so her clothes aren’t going to move anyway.

 

But Clarke?  Clarke's clothing is practically _shredded_ .  Clarke had joked she had on as much double-sided tape keeping her clothes in place as actual fabric.  Lexa tries to keep from ogling, but that's a _lot_ of skin on display.  And yes she's sleeping with Clarke on the regular.  But well...Clarke wasn't voted into the top ten hottest actresses for Maxim magazine for no reason.  

 

Clarke huffs again before she gives up, letting her hands fall to her sides. Lexa studiously keeps her eyes anywhere but in the region of Clarke’s chest.

 

Kane calls places and Lexa lies down, tries to remember she's been seriously injured and short of breath.

 

And then he calls action and Clarke is hovering over her, eyes wide and desperate, just short of teary eyed.  It’s Clarke’s scene.  Lexa just has to lie there, slowly fading away.  Lexa lets herself unfocus for just half a second and Clarke shifts upward fussing with a fake cut on her forehead, desperately trying to stop the bleeding.  

 

_Oh_.

 

Clarke's shirt gapes open and Lexa can see _everything_.  Suddenly the breathing issues aren't such a lie.

 

After what feels like an eternity of trying and failing to not look, Kane calls cut for a camera reset.

 

Clarke says something, but Lexa is still a little too out of it and doesn't respond quickly enough.

 

Clarke narrows her eyes and studies her for a moment. Then she smirks.

 

“You can completely see down the front of my shirt can't you?”  

 

Lexa flushes, guilty.

 

Clarke tosses her head back at that, laughing loud and long.  Lexa slaps a hand over her mouth.

 

“Clarke!” she hisses, still embarrassed at her own reaction.

 

It takes a moment, but Clarke’s laughing subsides into giggles.  Eventually, Lexa feels safe enough to remove her hand.

 

When Clarke finally relaxes enough to speak, she says, “well at least it’s you and not some random pervy actor.”

 

Lexa only feels guiltier, flushing again.  Really.  How unprofessional.  Gawking down her co-star’s shirt.

 

“Lex,” Clarke says as Lexa’s eyes snap to hers.  “It’s okay Lex really.  If there’s anyone in the world I _want_ to look, it’s you.”

 

Lexa feels better for half a moment before Clarke giggles again.  

 

“Sorry, sorry!  It’s just… I fucked you silly this morning when you woke me up at an absurd hour so that we’d have time.  And you’re _still_ this horny?”

 

Lexa groans, slapping a hand over her face as Clarke collapses into giggles again.  

 

But when Clarke yanks her into an empty room on their lunch break for a quickie because “Lexa you have to stop with the heart eyes I can’t _focus_ when you do that,” Lexa’s hardly complaining.  

 

And it’ll help them focus.

 

All in all, it’s a win for everyone.

_____

 

_The Wanted accepted an award from the LGBT Media Awards for Most Progressive New Show_

 

Star Lexa Foerester was on hand to accept the award on behalf of the show.

 

“As a member of the LGBT community, I take great pride in the story that our show is telling,” Foerester said to the crowd.

 

The network could not be reached for comment.

 

_____

 

The network people come and sit in on one of their read throughs.  It's only February, but everyone is already thinking about May Sweeps.  The writers are busy laying the groundwork for both halves of the story to come together.  

 

Unlike the first time the execs came down season one, the attitude isn't somber.  There's no real threat of being cancelled; they're easily exceeding last season’s numbers.  People are relatively relaxed and at ease.  

 

Lexa squeezes Clarke’s hand under the table.  It's going well.  It's going really well.  

 

Her character still isn't very active this episode.  Their scenes consist mainly of Clarke hovering and helping her recover.  

 

What's more interesting is listening to what's going on on Bellamy’s side.  

 

They're never on set when Bellamy and the others film so the read through is Lexa’s only chance to piece together what's happening.  

 

Bellamy and the others have been facing a rival group, a gang of scavengers calling themselves the Ice Nation.  The turf war is only escalating and Lexa has no doubt this is going to be the pivotal fight of the season.

 

She and Clarke’s characters don't technically know about the Ice Nation yet, but they're heading towards stumbling into that territory any week now.

 

The table is all relaxed smiles as one of the execs that Lexa can never remember the name of talks to her and Clarke about how well Lexark is doing.  

 

“We’ve loved making it,” demurs Clarke, “and certainly I'm excited to explore their relationship.”

 

The exec hums his assent.  “We love having you on the show obviously.  But I do have to wonder, how long are we keeping you Clarke?   Your manager did mention you have no shortage of new scripts coming in.”

 

Clarke snorts.

 

“Yeah Titus thinks he knows better about my career choices.  But I'm the one in charge.”

 

The exec smiles.

 

“So can we expect you to stick around?”

 

Clarke’s eyes find Lexa’s.

 

“There's nowhere I’d rather be.”

 

_____

 

**missanniefoerester:** OMGG!!1! DID U SEE THE NEW PICS?

 

**Clexastan:** THEY R SO CUTEEEEE

 

**Hollsteinholdsmyheart** : OMG SOMEONE SAW THEM GETTING DINNER TOGEHTER

 

**Clexastan** : Lexa is so hotttttt

 

**Missanniefoerester:** Ugh she is so daddy it is ridiculous

 

_____

 

Lexa ran a hand down her face.  Yet another lovely evening cut short because the paparazzi had no sense of personal space.  They couldn’t even just watch from afar.  They had to get _in_ their faces too.  When one of them shoved at Clarke, Lexa saw red, pushing rudely past them and all but ensuring they’d be headlining some paper tomorrow.

 

Angrily, she shoved her phone into her pocket and poured herself a glass of whiskey.  

 

After giving herself a moment to calm down, she poured a glass of wine for Clarke and took both drinks into the living room where Clarke was draped over the couch.

 

Immediately she softened.  There was something about Clarke with the soft glow of a tv lighting her features that was absolutely irresistible.

 

Who was she kidding.

 

There was something about Clarke.

 

Full stop.

 

She came up behind Clarke, dropping a casual kiss to her forehead to alert her to her presence.  Clarke glanced up and smiled, taking the glass of wine from her.

 

Lexa’s own smile grew and she walked around the arm of the couch, lifting Clarke’s head and putting it back on her lap.

 

Clarke hummed her appreciation.

 

Lexa settled back into the couch, using one hand to carelessly card her fingers through Clarke’s hair, and with the other slowly swirling the whiskey around in her glass.

 

The two were silent for a minute, the soft light of a tv show neither of them were watching playing on.

 

With a soft sigh, Lexa pulled the glass to her lips and tipped back a large swallow, letting the slight burn warm her insides.

 

Clarke, seemingly feeling the motion, turned to face her.

 

“Lex?”

 

Lexa gave her girlfriend a tired smile.

 

Clarke eyed her carefully, before reaching out to pry the glass from her hands and set it on the table.

 

“Lex, what’s up?”

 

Lexa let her now free hand run agitatedly through her hair.

 

Clarke caught the hand and wove their fingers together, pinning Lexa with a stare.

 

“They’re not letting up,” Lexa mumbled.

 

Clarke’s brow furrowed.  “Who?”

 

“The paparazzi.”

 

Comprehension dawned on Clarke’s face.  She bit her lip, regarding Lexa carefully.

 

“And it bothers you,” she guessed.

 

Lexa shrugged, frowning a little.

 

“ _Lex,_ ” Clarke said, squeezing Lexa’s hand lightly to get her attention.

 

Lexa heaved a sigh.  “It doesn’t bother _me_.”

 

Clarke blinked, before she realized.

 

“Oh.  You’re worried about how it’s affecting me.”

 

Lexa gave her a short nod, still looking slightly away.

 

Clarke put her glass of wine down and then reached for Lexa’s face, pulling her in for a soft kiss.

 

She gave Lexa a soft smile when they broke apart.  “You’re sweet.”

 

Lexa softened, expression melting into something more peaceful.

 

“You’re okay then?” she asked.

 

Clarke gave her a little half-smile.

 

“I’m not going to leave you anytime soon if that’s what you’re worried about.”

 

Lexa stiffened again and Clarke rushed to reassure her.

 

“Sorry.  Bad joke.”

 

Lexa still looked a little uncomfortable so Clarke kissed her again, letting her affection for Lexa bleed into the kiss.

 

“It’s going to be different Lexa.  We’re different.  It’ll be different.”

 

Lexa regarded her warily.

 

“You don’t know that.”

 

Clarke ran a hand through her hair, unsure how much she wanted to leave on the table.

 

“I do actually.”

 

Lexa gave her a confused look and Clarke elaborated.

 

“When I was with Finn, it was so restricting to not be able to go _out_.”

 

“And now?”

 

“Lexa...I’m happy to be _in_ with you too.”

 

_____

 

They have a lot of movie nights.  They’re too tired to deal with the paparazzi and there’s something lovely and domestic about staying in together.

 

Besides, The Wanted is gearing up for its final run of episodes and the final scripts are coming in fast and furious.  It’s all they can do to wearily memorize their scripts together before passing out for the night.

 

Still, they’re happy.  Lexa wouldn’t trade this life with Clarke for anything in the world.

 

After the season’s over, she thinks she’ll ask Clarke to move in permanently.

 

It’s not like Clarke isn’t over all the time anyway, her clothes in Lexa’s drawers or hamper, her DVDs slowly amassing in Lexa’s (admittedly sparse) DVD collection, her makeup piling up in Lexa’s bathroom.

 

It’s a big step Lexa knows.

 

But after the season is over, they won’t have the excuse of being tired from work and Lexa’s apartment being closer to the studio for Clarke to stay over all the time.

 

And Lexa’s already gotten used to having Clarke as a warm body right next to her.

 

She doesn’t want going to her place to be something Clarke has to excuse.

 

She wants it to be Clarke’s home.

 

Secretly she thinks Clarke might already see her apartment as home and the thought makes her giddy.  

 

Now she just has to summon the courage to ask.

 

_____

 

The Impact of Lexark

Niylah Greene for DearQueer

 

The network has officially renewed The Wanted for season 4.  That’s no surprise to any tv insiders as The Wanted’s Nielsen numbers have posted remarkable gains for a show already in its 4th season.  Some of that may be attributed to gaining fans over the break when the series was added to Netflix.  But a lot of that has to do with the dynamite new couple at the center of it all: Elyza Lex and Alicia Clark, better known to fans as Lexark.

 

The addition of guest star Clarke Griffin has proven a boon for the show.  Clarke, best known for her roles in movies, steps onto the silver screen and absolutely steals the show as the gun-bearing, tough as nails, Elyza Lex.  Her scene partner, Lexa Foerester, is no slouch.  Daughter of the late reknowned actor Gustus Foerester, Lexa has finally stepped out of her father’s shadow and into the spotlight.  In a role that could easily have slipped into the territory of stereotypical ingenue, Lexa finds surprising strength and has developed into the soul of the show.

 

The heart of their success, however, is chemistry.  From their very first scene together, the two of the sizzled on screen.  It is no wonder that sparks began to fly soon after about their whirlwind romance, confirmed a few months ago by Lexa herself.

 

“We knew it from the first read through,” Marcus Kane, director of the show, says.  “Of course Clarke is famous and would bring attention.  But even if she was an unknown, their chemistry was so good that it was never going to be anyone else.  The moment she stepped out, we were so relieved because we knew we’d found her.”

 

When asked about introducing LGBT characters to the show, Kane waves it off.

 

“The world is ending.  Nobody cares what gender their partner is.”

 

Despite Kane’s belief in progression, it’s true that LGBT characters continue to be underrepresented in mainstream television, particularly in starring roles like Lexa’s.  The progressive treatment of the Lexark relationship has won the show supporters and accolades across the board.

 

While television as a whole still has room to grow, the increased attention and accolades for The Wanted combined with the network renewal are a step in the right direction.

 

_____

 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!”  Lexa is pacing in her apartment, teeth gritted, every muscle in her body tensed to spring.

 

“Lex calm down--”

 

Clarke tries to lay a comforting hand on her, but is quickly shrugged away.

 

“No I will _not_ calm down Clarke.  What is this bullshit?!”

 

“Lex babe wait--”

 

Lexa turns to Clarke with fury in her eyes.  “This is the biggest load of crap I’ve ever seen.”

 

Clarke slumps defeatedly.

 

“Yes, but what can we do?  Titus already signed the papers.  I’ve apparently agreed.”

 

Lexa whirls on her, fury flashing in her eyes.

 

“ _Tell me you didn’t know about this_.”

 

“Of course not Lex!” Clarke threw her hands up, exasperated at the accusing tone of Lexa’s voice.  “I’ve told you and every network person I’ve ever come across that I want to stay!”

 

Lexa’s hands curl into fists.

 

“Then what the hell is this?!”

 

She thrusts the script into Clarke’s face as if Clarke hadn’t been reading the same thing herself.

 

Clarke slumped onto the couch tiredly, trying to regain her grip on reality.  It was only a half hour earlier that they’d been cuddled up on the same couch, enjoying their time together, laughing and teasing.  They were so happy.  Where had it gone wrong?

 

“I don’t know Lex.  It’s news to me too.”

 

Her voice is heavy with defeat, as she buries her face into her hands.

 

Lexa finally softens a little then, falling onto the couch beside her, close, but still not touching, visibly measuring her breaths in an effort to calm down.

 

“I don’t understand.  It was going so well,” she murmured.

 

Clarke scrunches her face.  “They wanted something exciting for May sweeps I guess.”

 

“Don’t make excuses for them.  It’s cruel and insensitive.  What they’re doing.”

 

Clarke sighs again.

 

“Lexa, you’re talking like I _asked_ for them to shoot me.  They didn’t even have the courtesy to tell me before we got the script that I was being written off.”

 

Lexa sighs too, finally deflating.  

 

“I’m sorry.  I was just… so _furious_.  It was all perfect.  And then they go and try and pull this and I’m just… I was just lashing out.  And you were here.  I’m sorry.”

 

Clarke leans into her girlfriend a little before Lexa is wrapping her arms around Clarke in a fierce hug, holding her close.  Something in Clarke’s chest loosens.  Lexa has that effect on her.  Like everything will be okay if only she has Lexa with her.

 

“Those complete pisspots,” Lexa murmurs, pulling Clarke in closer as if to protect her from the world.

 

Clarke’s arms come up to lightly wrap around Lexa’s neck as she tucks her face into Lexa’s shoulder, breathing in the familiar scent.

 

“I’m going to miss working with you,” she chokes up.

 

Lexa stiffens.

 

“No.  Don’t say that.  Don’t say it like it’s the end.”

 

Clarke sighs.

 

“But isn’t it?  The script is already written.”

 

Something wells up in Lexa, as she pulls away from Clarke, just slightly, to look her in the eye.

 

“The episode hasn’t been shot yet.  It’s not final.”

 

She speaks with a conviction in her tone, some small spark of a flame slowly flickering to life.

 

Just as the spark is slowly starting to catch, a flame rising from an ember, Clarke stomps it out.

 

“What would you have me do Lex?  We’re still going to show up and do our jobs.  There’s a contract in place.  I can’t just _not_ act out the script.”

 

“Please,” Lexa murmurs, fighting to keep that little flame alive, “ _please_ fight for us.”

 

“Lex,” Clarke says patiently, “I’m not giving up on _us_.  Just this job.”

 

Lexa knows this.  Knows that the end of Lexark doesn’t mean the end of them.  Which should give her solace.  And it’s true.  That she and Clarke survive this show is enough.  But she wants _more_.

 

Lexa raises her head to look Clarke in the eyes.

 

“Then not for us.  For every gay kid out there who worries for their life.  For every one that uses our show as an escape.  For every kid who thought this was a safe show for them.”

 

Lexa knows she’s gotten through to Clarke when Clarke bites her lip, but slowly nods.

 

“Okay.  Okay.”

 

Lexa’s eyes light up, the little flame in her heart warming her steadily as Clarke’s acceptance slowly stokes the little ember into something stable, into a real flame.  

 

“So you’re with me?”

 

Clarke shoots her a tentative smile, gradually becoming more firm as she lets her mind work through the possibilities.  Lexa’s heart soars as Clarke speaks her next words, that once pitiful little ember sparkling and crackling to life as a roaring fire.

 

“Yeah Lex.  Let’s start a revolution.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> duskendreams.tumblr.com


End file.
